Behind every smile
by Haruka2007
Summary: Behind every fake smile there's a story. Behind every masked face is what truly lies within. Because no one's perfect. Cross over with Bleach later.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Behind a smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I want too sigh. Anywayz enjoy and make sure to let me know what u think of it :D.

**CHATER 1: Memories**

**1. I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**My scars remind me that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel…**

Looking up into the grey never ending sky little droplets of rain dared to part with its maker as they hit the face of ivory skin of a stranger, to a city where the foreigner began.

Motionless lying on the floor of the tall Hospital building roof, unfazed as the rain poured harder demanding independence as if desperate to part and escape like a child from its mother at birth. Slowly closing both eyes at the soothing sensation of rain on skin gasps and yelling of surprise could be herd around the city from the sudden strong pouring of rain. While consuming the stranger, slight parting of tinted lips was made, as mumbling of words rushed out with the exhale, which then was carried by the winds to the crying heavens above that do not hear us.

"Oka-san…" _'I miss you…'_

**2. When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you…**

_**Flashback:**_

Soft melody could be heard from afar echoing in the corridors of the main Hyuuga house. A mother and a daughter sat on a piano chair playing a soft but a sad melody in the corner of the room. The child reaching for the piano keys, softly pressing on them with her tiny fingers as her mother showed her. Suns arrows beam through the large open window brightening the room with the soft lights of dusk as the wind soothingly tugged the curtains.

"You are doing well Hinata, you are a fast learner" said a gentle loving voice, smiling tenderly while looking down on her three years old daughter.

Looking up timidly Hinata gave a shy smile from the praise she was given as it was very rare that she ever got any especially from her father who only scolded her.

"Hai" Hinata said with a little nod.

Hinata was a weak and timid child who avoided any means of violence. She wasn't physically strong and had a quite weak body but her intelligence made up for it. Hinata was a very bright and insightful child, more so than any child her age, which was the only thing Hiashi was proud of but never voiced it as it wasn't enough, never good enough as strength depicts the winner and a true shinobi in combat. She was a kind soul, which Michiru knew one day would be broken by this house hold, by the laws and the ways of the Hyuuga.

Smiling weakly a sad smile and staring into space, a smile, which Hinata didn't understand. As it never reached her eyes, couldn't hide the hollowness in her mother's pearl eyes. A smile she didn't understand yet but will come to know only too well, as she couldn't help to recognise them every time when she walks by or is greeted by the people in the compound.

Feeling watched she came out of the trance she was in and looked down to see curious eyes staring back. She patted her child's head and crushed her into a tight desperate embrace while silently prayed for her child's safety and happiness but knowing full well deep in her heart that it was in vain.

Michiru played the piano as Hinata played along the tune she learned, it was suppose to be played with both hands but Michiru played one part with her right hand as Hinata did the other with her own. Music was something that could sooth ones pain or forget about it even if it was only for a little while, make people smile, bring happiness and most of all bring people together.

After the tune has ended Hinata felt proud of herself as she played her whole part without any mistakes. Michiru and Hinata both looked at each other with bright smiles and Hinata jumped tugging her mother. Soft giggles and laughs could have been heard down the hall of many corridors in the Hyuuga estate.

"Oka-san, what is the melody called?": a question asked by an innocent child echoed in Hinata's head as she laid motionless.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"…Death of Neptune"

**3. You always reached out to me and  
helped me believe  
All those memories we share  
I will cherish every one of them  
The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
And you showed me  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Dialog…" – dialog**

'_**Thoughts'**_** – thoughts and feelings**

**Lyrics – lyrics **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michiru - is the name I gave Hinatas mother, it means 'Rise'. I thought it would be cool to give her a name keeping to the theme of Hyuuga, which means 'Towards the sun'. Also I always liked that name starting from the first time I herd it in Sailor Moon anime series. Michiru in Sailor Moon is Neptune! She's very cool and is how I picture Hinatas mother. Look her up, she's very pretty. I'm also going to stick to a slight theme of water as Hinata in the fillers was shown to use water to improve her techniques.

Hinata means 'A sunny place' if anyone wondered :D

Death of Neptune - There is actually a melody called 'death of Neptune' at least it's how I think it's called. It's from Sailor moon, very sad but great melody which I love and advise you to look it up. :D

The song lyrics used in this chapter were:

1. 'Papa Roach – Scars'

2. 'Avril Lavigne – When you're gone'

3. 'Creed – Stand here with me'

All of these songs are awesome and I recommend u to listen to them :D

Please REVIEW!!! I need to know how I'm doing!!! Do u like it, don't like it?

If I don't get any reviews then I'm going to stop writing this story!!!


	2. Chapter 2: A Birth and a Death

Behind a smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I want too sigh. Anywayz enjoy and make sure to let me know what u think of it :D.

**CHAPTER 2: A child's birth and the Death of the Mother**

**1. Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'**

As the storm became wilder, lightning showed its face between the dark clouds as if heaven was releasing its rage upon earth benief it.

While the cold rain dripping and sliding down the curves of smooth ivory skin the lone stranger remembers the time a piece of her died.

_**Flashback: **_

The screams of a new born could be herd through out the Hyuuga compound. The second daughter of the Head has been born at a midnight hour of the night.

A difficult birth, which could only contradict one thing, the strength and the inheritance of the Bykugan. Difficult births were common among the Hyuuga. The more difficult the birth was the stronger was the Bykugan inherited by the infant. There were some who died during the child birth along with the infant.

The mother exhausted and weakened dangerously was tended to immediately to stabilize her condition. As a rule it was crucial that the infant after its birth was immediately given to its mother as the baby learns its mothers smell and that is when the bond is formed, a theory depicted by the scientists. The midwives and maids fearing for their mistresses, Michiru's health took the new born child away as the mother was in no condition to hold or feed her infant. After the child was bathed and wrapped in warm blankets with the Hyuuga emblem on them the midwife came out of the room and handed the infant to her righteous father.

"Congratulations Hiashi-sama, you have a baby daughter"

After giving the midwife a silent nod of acknowledgement Hiashi looked down at his second daughter with an expressionless face. He brought a hand near her face and the infant grabbed one of his fingers. Even if his face didn't show it, his eyes did. They held acknowledgment. A small tug of a smile appeared on her father's handsome face. Feeling the grip he was pleased at the early strength of the child in his arms.

At the near by corner a five years old Hinata was watching as she observed the scene in front of her. Hinata come back from the garden where she prayed for her mother, after being frightened by her mother's loud screams of pain and ushered away by the maids to the Hyuuga gardens. She was happy to see her new born baby sister and having a sibling with whom she could play with but she couldn't help the feeling of slight tightening in her chest. She willed the feeling away as it tugged her heart with a foreign emotion she didn't understand yet. She has never received any form of affection from her father and it made her wonder if he looked down upon her with the same eyes as he did now when she was born. Instead she was treated as a foreign stranger, which wasn't welcomed. She couldn't comprehend or understand what she did to receive those cold eyes of the members of her family.

She always told her self that its ok, it's ok as long as her oka-sama was by her side and that she still had her dear friend, that it was ok.

On the next day it was apparent that the birth has badly reflected on the mother's state of health. As she already had a weak body, weakened by the birth of her first daughter 5 years prior, they feared she might not make it. The death of the mother after labor wasn't something unusual but not common at that in the Hyuuga house hold.

"Oka-sama!" Hinata shouted softly, worry in her small voice, while running to her mother's side that was holding the infant. Looking up from looking at her new born baby daughter Michiru gave Hinata a little warm hug and brought the baby closer to her for Hinata to see her sister.

"Hinata, this is your new baby sister, Hanabi" Hinata smiled a bright cheerful smile looking at her sister and was about to hold her hand before she stopped herself and looked at her mother who gave her a small nod giving her permission.

"Nice to meet you Hanabi onee-chan" said Hinata while holding Hanabis hand gently while Hanabi squeezed it and laughed sweetly.

"Would you like to hold her, Hinata?" asked Michiru and Hinata gave a small nod.

Michiru showed Hinata how to place her hands while holding a baby, that one must be supporting the babies head and neck while the other hold the body closely to yourself. Hinata looked down at her sister and felt warmth sip through and spread in her heart and butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Hanabi stared up at Hinata laughing while trying to reach for her face with her cute, pink, chubby baby hands.

"She's so kawaii Oka-sama"

The sweet sisterly moment was disturbed by loud uncontrollable coughing by Michiru.

The baby started hysterically crying. Hinata frightened, run out of the room with the baby in her arms shouting for help. Quickly the maids scattered into the room, one taking Hanabi out of Hinatas hands and taking her else where while Hinata shouted desperately for her mother and wanting to be by her side.

On the next day Hinata was let into the dimly lit room where her mother laid after Michiru requested to see her. Hinata hurriedly run to her mother's bed side.

"Oka-san are you alright?" Hinata asked a little shaking fearing her mothers answer.

Bringing up her hand Michiru gently caressed her daughter's cheek, Hinata gently brought her hands to where her mothers were and held it there not wanting to let go. Pressing her cheek and face into her mothers warm palm she softly started crying.

"Don't cry Hinata, you mustn't." Michiru whispered faintly while watching her sweet tiny daughter.

"B-b-but…" protested weakly.

"A woman in this clan has no luxury such as crying. You mustn't." Michiru not realizing as hot wet tears run down her cheeks as she realized the bitter truth to what she said and fearing what her daughter's future may hold.

"W-why? Why doesn't Otou-san c-come a-a-and see you? Nande?" cried Hinata.

Michiru thinks about Hiashi and remembers one of the servants being sent to her to inform her that Hiashi will not be able to visit her for awhile as he was busy with political matters concerning the clan and the village.

She knew it was a pile of bullshit and he was just avoiding seeing her. She humored herself that she should be used to it by now but the bitter truth left a stabbing pain in her chest. She tried countless of times but no matter what she said he won't believe her, her promises that nothing happened between them.

At the other end of the Main branch compound Hiashi was looking out of the window up into the starless pitch black sky, hands behind his back. Watching the moon in the middle of the night as his thoughts were straying to somewhere else, his mind screaming at him but his body refusing to go. An inner battle but he's pride wouldn't let him.

In the far corner of the table beside him, a letter laid untouched, unopened.

**2. I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying**

The feeling that engulfed her was overpowering, she hated it, she refused it to plague her mind, she willed it away but it would always haunt her despite her attempts she couldn't help the feeling of resentment, hate, unrequited love engulfing her and drowning her.

With her last memory on earth, while looking at her daughter she slowly closed her eyes as the light within them slowly faded, the voice of her daughter fading in the background as darkness engulfed her she herd a calm soothing voice chant to her:

'Forget the sorrow your soul bared in this life time,

rid of the hate, let go of your past,

you shall meet them again

but not yet…

its time to go…

its time'

Seeing this and feeling her mother's hand becoming heavy and cold Hinata panicked and shouted desperate pleas "Iiie, Oka-sama! Help! Onegai! Onegai don't leave me! Oka-saaaaaaan!!!" the pleading screams echoed down the halls of the Hyuuga compound.

A piece of her died that night and caused her fate's wheels to start turning and to mark her cursed paths.

**3. The moonlight evening shows it's face, and the voices of the children disappear**

**Somewhere far far off in the sky, you're probably out there**

**Even if we can't be together, I will remember my memories**

**I want to go to where you are, I want to run off right now**

**I can't see anything in the pitch darkness**

_**End of flashback.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Iie – no

Hai – Yes

Onegai – please

Oka-san/Oka-sama – mother

Oto-san/Oto-sama – father

Onee-chan – sister

Kawaii – cute

Nande – Why

Ha lol a little japanese lesson there :D

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 2!!! So what do you think??? Hope it wasn't too depressing even though it meant to be lol.

As for if u felt a little confused to whom the 'DEAR FRIEND' is, or who Michiru was talking about when she said 'nothing happened between them' will be reviled and explained in later chapters :D ; )

Song lyrics used in this chapter were:

1. Nickelback – Savin' me

2. Nickelback – Someday

3. Otuska Ai – Planetarium

Anywayz plz REVIEW!!!!! in Arnold Schwarzenegger accent Do it! Do it now!! Lol XD Im a crack head I know :D


	3. Chapter 3: Past

Behind a smile

You might find Hinata a bit OOC but remember when circumstances change so does the person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I want too sigh. Anywayz enjoy and make sure to let me know what u think of it :D.

**CHATER 3: **

"H-Hinata-san!!! Please come back to your bed or you'll catch a fever!": A nurse shouted in disbelief as she rushed over to Hinata's side from the opened door to the roof top of the famous Tsunade's Konoha hospital.

Feeling lifeless Hinata reluctantly got up only for her knees to give out on her and be caught by the nurse. Irritated at her state, which was party her fault didn't help her mood at all. The nurse helped her to stand and pulled Hinata's left arm over her head to support her patient in a state of depression.

"Lets go.": the nurse said while warmly smiling at Hinata. Hinata nodded weakly and they walked back to her room to get her changed in a new hospital gown and back into a warm bed for resting.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Looking back from the cupboard where the nurse was putting back the bandages and healing creams, the nurse frowned a little.

"You mean like destiny?": the talkative nurse asked.

Hinata gave a light nod in reply.

"I guess you could say that but I don't believe that there is only one path that is already planned out for you. I believe that there are many paths set out in your life, each with a different out come, but you are the one who chooses the path you follow, which one to take and choose where you end up."

……………………………………………………………..

As she lies awake watching the moon in the dark sky through the large window, she replays the last words that the nurse has told her that day before leaving.

"…different paths huh?": Hinata whispers to herself.

_**Flashback:**_

It was a typical day in Hinata's everyday life ever since her 3rd Birthday. Get up early every morning at 7am, get ready, have breakfast and then have private lectures with elite teachers of Konoha and sometimes the elders, at 8am sharp. Punctuation was crucial. Hinata never really minded the lessons as they were quite interesting, especially the history lessons.

Later afternoon, after lunch, she would have training sessions especially for the heir of the clan, which she never liked as whatever she did was never good enough, never good enough for those pupils less eyes so much like hers yet so different, cold as ice.

When ever she failed to do what Hiashi instructed her to do at the training sessions, she would always get that cold look of disappointment that made her chest clench painfully and start aching. She would make mistakes and be scolded and treated as a burden, which made her question her worth every time. But life would go on and the same thing would happen everyday again and again and again, like a broken record.

When ever she made a mistake or walked by other people down the long corridors of the Hyuuga compound, they seemed to always be there to inflict those harsh and cold stares. She would look down to avoid the hated gazes thrown her direction but she seemed to never escape them or understand why everyone in the household seemed to hate her.

Hinata would seek comfort in her mother's embraces and ask her why people hated her but Michiru would always stay silent as the night and in response would only tighten her hold on her and listen to her child's silent sobs. This is because there wasn't anything she could have said or done to make it stop or escape this cursed cage as she had the same fate.

Hinata would only see the sad smile tug at her mothers soft features, which worried her so.

………………………………………………

Hinata stood besides her mother shyly trying to hide behind Michiru, she felt eyes on her and she slowly looks up and stares right back at a little boy with the same eyes as her, standing across from her with other people she didn't recognise. He smiles at her, not knowing what to do she tries to hide her face into Michiru's kimono but then returns the soft sincere smile.

"Hinata-samas is now 3 years old. Congratulations": she herd a man say standing right across from her father, who looked like an exact mirror image of him, except for the head band. She wasn't sure if he really meant what he said as his voice seemed sad and bitter.

"Thank you. Then, I'm going to borrow Neji for awhile, Hizashi": She hears her father say hoarsely.

"Hai.": was the only reply before Neji was taken away by Hiashi and marked with the caged bird seal, sealing him and damning him of a life as a branch member.

………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata lay awake in bed remembering the past events a few days ago at her training session. The pained cries of her uncle as he tossed and turned on the floor of the dojo as the green light on his forehead glowed painful bright green, her cousins pleas for help and her begging her father to make it stop.

After that day her cousin looked at her with different eyes, eyes of hatred that burned her. She couldn't understand why, they were friends. Why? She willed her tears away but couldn't help them as they flowed down her pale, rosy cheeks.

She couldn't fall asleep so she laid there with her eyes closed counting sheep in her mind, trying to forget the Neji-ni-sans eyes that bared so much hatred towards her. The next thing she knew, there was this dark clothed man kneeling in front of her with malicious glint in his eyes. Before she could yell in surprise or make any movement to defend herself he attacked her and knocked her unconscious.

The next day she woke up in her bed and it seemed as last night was only a dream. One could only wish.

"It was your entire fault that my father was killed! It's all your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!": Neji screamed at his little cousin as he pushed her roughly knocking all of the air from her lungs harshly. It seemed like an eternity before Hinata felt the hard ground beneath her while the words 'your fault' echoed in her mind.

"Forgive me Neji-nii-san, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry": Was the only thing Hinata could manage to mutter to her cousin while looking at his feet through her blurred vision due to the burning tears and aching eyes, not daring to look him in the eye, too scared to see the hatred. She knew. She knew that she couldn't be forgiven. She tried to get up from the ground after being pushed, bruising her arms and hands.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**End of flashback.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oh just a little note, I have changed a few things in the earlier chapters!!!

The lyrics were Evanescence – My immortal.

REVIEW!!!!! PLZ!!! I'll give u a cookie:D


	4. Chapter 4: September

Behind a smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I want too sigh. Anywayz enjoy and make sure to let me know what u think of it :D.

**CHATER 4: **

In early September, 6 years old Hinata was getting ready for her first day at the academy. She was quite excited but nervous at the same time as she was going to enrol into the Konoha academy this morning, meet other students like herself. Before going out of her room she picked up a frame with her mothers photo in it that was on her table near the window.

_Oka-sama it's my first day at the academy. Wish me luck._

Hinata saw branch members and servants of the compound whispering while putting her shoes on and wondered what the latest gossip was about that interested everyone so much for them only to stop when they noticed her. Only to hear their whispers later as they walked away.

She herd one say: "Have you herd that this could be a like an indirect disownment, sending a heir to the academy?!"

She understood what they meant as the heir were expected to be trained privately within the compound, but she couldn't help but to be thankful to escape this four walled hell where she has been trapped for so long. It occupied too many sad memories, which were hard to forget. Shoving all those thought to the back of her mind she took her bag pack and hurried out of the compound so she wouldn't be late to the academy.

……………………………………………………………………………….

It was a little awkward for Hinata when she got to the academy as all of the other students came with their members of families, parents or siblings. They all looked so happy and care free that she couldn't help to be a little envious and imagine what life would have been like if she had a family like that. If her mother was still alive. Feeling the tears to begin to burn the back of her eyes threatening to spill she blinked a few times to stop herself.

_I promised oka-sama that I wouldn't cry._

She noticed a little boy swinging on a swing by the academy who was alone like her. She saw some people giving odd glances at him, glances she knew only too well, the eyes that showed hatred.

The boy turned around to stare at Hinata after feeling watched, which made her flinch as she was caught in her crime.

"a..an..ano..": she managed to mumble dumbly as the boy stared at her, which made her blush from embarrassment.

"Who are you?": the blond boy asked bluntly eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ah! Hyuuga H-H-Hinata…and you?": she knew better than stutter her surname as she knew if her father herd her he'd scold her.

"Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage-ttebayo!!": shouted the cheerful boy with a big grin who seemed so full of life despite the glares he was given. This made Hinata smile softly. From that day forward she watched him, and each day her admiration of him grew. His will and determination impressed her to no end. His strength after making a mistake and moving on, always believing in himself gave her strength to bare the burdens in her life that were on her shoulders. The title of heir, mother's and uncle Hizashi's death, Hyuuga clan's, her father's and cousin's hatred, her weaknesses and lack of strength. His smile gave her that little bit of strength that made a difference.

"_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light"  
**_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata never really made any friends in the academy and was a loner most of the time as everyone was wary of the Hyuuga and their "freaky" eyes as they called them and stuck up behaviour.

Some picked on her and bullied her mildly as they were too afraid to hurt her physically because of the possible consequences and punishment from the Hyuuga clan if they found out. No one wanted to mess with the one of the eldest, influential and noble clans of Konoha.

They found amusement it tormenting her for her timid and kind nature, taking advantage of it, the rare colour of her hair 'the midnight blue', her eyes. But to Hinata physical pain was nothing compared to psychological pain.

She didn't really mind at times if she was alone as some of her 'friends' as they called themselves were fake and used her for their own benefit. Hinata might have been weak but she was not stupid to not know of their true intentions but at times she couldn't help it as she wanted to have real friends and was also too afraid to what might happen if she spoke aloud of her opinion on their so called friendship. Hinata hated conflict and confrontation, she'd rather keep it inside and never speak of it, she would only smile as a smile can get you out from many situations.

She didn't really have time for messing about, talking and stalking boys as many of the academy girls liked to do anyway she would tell herself. She did feel envious of others as they could enjoy their childhood without worrying about what your family members would say for the childish behaviour, scolding or looked upon by disappointed eyes. She was a lot more mature than any of her peers or children of her age as she was forced to grow up rather quickly in a matter of couple of years by her clan and past events.

She also exceeded many, in the theory part of the academy training. Because of her intelligence and timid nature many mistaken her for being arrogant as she wouldn't speak unless spoken to, when she actually was just very shy person. She was instructed to never speak unless spoken to by her father. She thought that he found her speaking offensive, especially the stutter as everyone else in the clan seemed to have as well, therefore she always stayed silent.

Since no one really talked to her she would just find herself reading books, which included medicine books of her mothers with her notes in them. Hinata learned how her mother made ointments that help heal wounds and get rid of scars. Books helped her to escape to a different world and forget about her present if only for a while. They also taught her many things 'its better to learn from other peoples mistakes than your own'.

She would also find herself observing others but mainly watching Naruto and silently cheering him on. She knew that determination alone wouldn't help you win the title of Hokage but Naruto's determination was so strong that it seemed that you can really achieve just about anything as long as you are headstrong and believe. Some would call it stubbornness but it wasn't how Hinata viewed it.

And so a few years gone by during which she has learned a little bit about her class mates from her observations. She found it amusing sometimes while watching others. For example how Uchiha Sasuke's fan club would cling to him when ever they could and how skilfully he would try and get away from them. She never really understood why so many of the girls liked him so much, it was obvious that he was handsome and strong but was it really enough to love someone? No. At least not to her. He came across at times as a spoiled and arrogant kid who looked down upon others when ever he would degrade Naruto. This angered her as she couldn't believe how shallow he was and then she came to a conclusion that all those girls who liked him were equally shallow as him because 'beauty is only skin deep'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lyrics from "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

Thank you v much to all those 10 people who bothered to leave a review :D, they made me v happy :D ! Glad u like my crappy story 

If you got this far then you got some kind of vague interest in this story no? Then review!!!! Leave me some love:D

I don't know if there's definitely going to be a firm pairing but there will be like little attractions. The pairings I was thinking were sasuhina, nejihina, naruino/narusaku, one-sided naruhina. There's definitely going to be some slight/mild itahina. If anyone wants to suggest any pairings please do :D

Oh and just a little note, I have changed a few little things in the earlier chapter.


End file.
